The Trine Game
by Chance O'Neal
Summary: The Smash Brothers have gain enormous fame from their fighting experiences. This fame has attracted an unknown spectator, and this guy will do whatever he can to get them, including ripping them out of their dimension! Chapter 3 up & running!
1. The Ambitions of a Scientist

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM; Nintendo does. Some components of this fic belong to me.  
  
Review this work.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: The Ambitions of a Scientist  
  
What is space? To some, it is like a bag of marbles. To other, it is an endless void. Some call it a gateway to other civilizations. To few, this blackness is consiered to be simply nothing.  
  
One, however, doesn't see outer space as any of these.  
  
He saw space as both a playing field and a laboratory to perform experiments in freedom.  
  
Now, however, his motive is neither evil nor scientific; it is good-natured, as you shall find out.....  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the blackness of outer space, there was a mammoth of a ship(Bigger than the Starship Enterprise of Star Trek). Known as the Immortal Monolith, Its hard to believe that one scientist made this structure.  
  
Inside this colossal spacecraft was its creator, who currently was staring out at the vast nebulas that decorated this enormous cloak that mortals and immortals call outer space. He seemed to be thinking hard as he resided in the dark computer room over a cup of coffee.  
  
"Midknight," He sighed," I know you're out there. You're waiting for me to make the first strike, but before I can do that, I have to locate you. Luckily for you Midknight, I'm not interested in you right now; You'll have to wait a bit longer."  
  
"Master, What is troubling you?" a deep voice called as its owner stepped into the dark room.  
  
"Gunner16, turn on the lights, then we shall talk." a switch was flipped and the computer room was instantly luminated.  
  
"Alright Gunner, What do you want?" The scientist was a rabbit humanoid, with ebony black fur. He wore a green cape, a brown, long-sleeved suit, and yellow bands at his ankles & wrists. His entire right arm, left foot, and part of his head, from ear to the center of his nose, was cybernetic and had a metal coating of the metal Admant( A metal I created.)  
  
"Master, you have no need to be stern with me; I'm here to help you, regardless of the situation." Gunner16 stood at an imposing 7'4"; He easily dwarfed the rabbit scientist. One of his arms was a single barreled cannon (Called the G Buster Cannon) up to the elbow 'joint'. The other was a massive, white armored hand, capable of shooting small black mines that can control a beast with ease. The rest of his muscular body was covered with a white plated, near-indestructible armor; The only area that wasn't covered was his gun-arm & hard head (Another thing you should know is that he is a mechanoid. What a mechanoid is I shall explain later).  
  
"Gunner, my business is none of yours. Tell me this; Is Espio gone?" He turned back to the window.  
  
"He has left master."  
  
"Did you make sure he got the weapon?"  
  
"If you mean the bow & arrows from the Sandstorm Sect, then yes, he has those."  
  
"Did you remove the pionts from the arrows?"  
  
"The mechs did sir. I made sure the transporters were put there instead of the points."  
  
"Did you tell him to attack the Smashers?"  
  
"That and where to find them." Gunner16 said bluntly.  
  
"That leaves only one thing left to do. Gunner, Inform the other mechanoids to set up the training rooms. Also, Gunner, tell Centurion, Almirage, Spikevin, Dreadknott, and Razer to report to the 'boss' rooms. Have them train until the Smashers get there. That is all." The scientist finished.  
  
Gunner16 responded to this lengthy order "Yes, Master." Gunner16 silently walked away to fulfill his orders.  
  
A thought passed through the hare's mind, and he shouted,"And its Galsia!"  
  
Galsia looked back to space, muttering under his breath" I know the Smashers shall listen to me, because if they don't, It'll be game over for them."  
  
Galsia took a draught from his cup of coffee and said:  
  
"Good Luck, Espio. You may need it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not too shabby, don't you think? Reviews are gladly accepted. Until Chapter two, Good Day. 


	2. Operation: Captor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM; Nintendo does. Some components of this fic,however, belong to me. Galsia,Gunner16, and Espio are of my ownership, for example.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Operation:Captor  
  
"Warlock PUNCH!"  
  
The fist was quickly dodged by the warlock's opponent. The opponent shouted,"Is that the best you can do? Take your vitamins!"  
  
The warlock's opponent threw a medium-sized pill at his enemy; He merely deflected it.  
  
Once again, a melee battle was taking place. Not by any joe blow, but the nintendo stars, known as the Super Smash Brothers.  
  
The combatants in this current fight was the evil warlock Ganondorf and the 'clone' of the plumber Mario, Dr. Mario. The simulated battleground was Mute City and the other 23 Smash Brothers were watching the battle from the stands.  
  
Ganondorf attacked again, this time with Wizard's Foot. The purple flames emitted from Ganondorf's foot collided into the fighting physician, making the doc howl in pain.  
The warlock struck again, this time with an elbow lunge. This knocked the doc airborn.  
  
Ganondorf wasn't prepared, however, for the fleet of racers coming his way; He was knocked into the air as well and met with the clone of Mario in air. Dr. Mario dropkicked his adversary knocking him back, but the warring warlock 'swam' back and recommenced their mid-air battle.  
  
The Ice Climber Popo stared from the stands through his binoculars at the sky skirmish; He couldn't believe the intensity of this fight. He had lost in the first round however, thanks to Mewtoo, but he and his sister, Nana, had some fun in the brawl, nonetheless. Link, however, wasn't as cheerful, as he had lost in the qualifying round (The Qualifying round was like this: The 25 Smash Brothers got in the ring[Stage: Hyrule Temple] at the same time and duked it out. The remaining sixteen would go on to the tourney brackets. The non-qualifiers were Link, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Game and Watch, Peach, Mario, Marth, Yoshi, & Falco).  
  
To say the least, Bowser wasn't any happier; He had suffered a humiliating defeat to Capt. Falcon in the first round at Eagle Land: Fourside. Falcon used the Screw Attack item and then followed up for the Falcon Punch for a very quick end to a battle.  
Young Link, the younger form of Link, was sitting next to the meditating Mewtoo and was reviewing the brackets(Which are as follows):  
FIRST ROUND MATCHES:  
  
Fox McCloud vs. Roy: Winner-Fox(Stage: Onett)  
Bowser vs. Captain Falcon: Winner-Capt. Falcon(Stage: Fourside)  
Young Link vs. Luigi: Winner-Young Link(Stage: Fountain of Dreams)  
Pikachu vs. Ganondorf: Winner-Ganondorf (Stage: Icicle Mountain)  
Samus vs. Dr. Mario: Winner-Dr. Mario (Stage: Rainbow Cruise)  
Ness vs. Donkey Kong: Winner-Donkey Kong (Stage: Venom)  
Zelda vs. Kirby: Winner-Kirby (Stage: Brinstar)  
Ice Climbers vs. Mewtoo: Winner-Mewtoo (Stage: Great Bay)  
  
QUARTER FINALS:  
  
Fox McCloud vs. Captain Falcon: Winner-Capt. Falcon (Stage:Pokemon Stadium)  
Young Link vs. Ganondorf: Winner-Ganondorf (Stage: Peach's Castle)  
Dr. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Winner-Dr. Mario (Stage: Corneria)  
Kirby vs. Mewtoo: Winner-Mewtoo (Stage: Kongo Jungle)  
  
SEMI-FINALS:  
  
Captain Falcon vs. Ganondorf: Winner-Ganondorf (Stage: Pokemon Floats)  
Dr. Mario vs. Mewtoo: Winner-Dr. Mario (Stage: Big Blue)  
  
FINALS:  
  
Ganondorf vs. Dr. Mario: Winner-??? (Stage: Mute City)  
  
Young Link looked back up to the mid-air battle between his nemesis and the physician. The two were dropping back to the terrain, but they seemed to be going down extremely slow.  
  
In the sky, Ganondorf had just missed his Warlock Punch again. Dr. Mario performed a flip kick to Ganondorf's chin sending him back upwards. The proud Gerudo thrusting both his feet down, sending the doc rocketing back down. The fighting physician rebounded from the ground once again, to meet his awaiting opponent.  
  
Ganondorf performed a mid-air Gerudo Dragon in response to The Doc's return. Dr. Mario dodged to the side and threw a flury of fists. He followed this up with a dropkick to the warlock's gut. Ganondorf caught him off-guard again, this time countering with the Dark Dive. Dr. Mario was sent sprialing to Ganondorf's left, making the entire crowd gasp. Taking this opportunity, The proud Gerudo axehandled the clone of Mario back to the ground, to the now-oncoming fleet of F-Zero racers.  
  
Dr. Mario was rebounded back up to the awaiting warlock. Ganondorf was powering up another Warlock Punch, and the anxiety of the next attack attracted everyone's eyes, even Mewtoo.   
  
Ganondorf, hovering in the air, waited until The clone of Mario was feet away from him. His fist, brimming with dark energy, was charged at the fullest and the warlock thrusted forth his knuckles to the germ fighter, crying out the name of his signature attack.  
  
"WARLOCK PUNCH!!"  
  
The attack seemed to go in slow-motion. The bone-crunching blow was landed right in Dr. Mario's gut. The germ fighter coughed up a small amount of blood from the Warlock Punch and was sent rocketing back to the perilous race track. Once, the doc landed, he wasn't moving.  
  
Ganondorf smirked and rocketed to the ground with Wizard's foot. He felt victory was at hand.  
  
Young Link didn't think so, as he saw a foreign object in his hand.  
  
It was a HomeRun Bat!  
  
Ganondorf didn't notice this factor as he sped downward to finish the match. He also didn't notice that the doctor was still in.  
  
As the potent Wizard's foot came raining down, Dr. Mario's eyes opened, and just before the purple flames touched down, The germ fighter Dr. Mario rolled out of the way!  
The warring warlock turned to see this, his face filled with shock. Dr. Mario had on a face of determination, even though he had been bruised from the fall.  
  
With this comeback, All the Nintendo characters were cheering, Smashers or not. Mewtoo was even cheering (He was on good terms with Ganondorf); They all wanted to see the winner of this fantastic battle.  
  
Ganondorf, recovering from his shock, dashed forward with the Gerudo Dragon. The doctor countered the charged uppercut with a Super Sheet attack, repeling the two warriors. The now-smirking warlock charged again with the Gerudo Dragon, but the sly Dr. Mario flipped to his side as he performed the uppercut. Dr. Mario then began charging a smash attack with the Home Run bat. Ganondorf didn't have enough time to dodge; He was hit, and sent flying out of the racetrack, and ultimately, out of the ring (which was Dr. Mario's goal).  
  
The sudden turn-of-events silenced the audience.Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up , The crowd's cheers grew louder as Master Hand, at the top of the stands, announced the winner.  
  
"Here is your winner......DR. MARIO!!"  
  
The crowd was roaring with delight as the fighting physician made his way out of the arena.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Dr. Mario and the other smashers walked out of the Smash Coliseum, There was great jubilation. The news of Dr. Mario's victory was already being spread throughout the Nintendo dimension as the Smashers treked home. Ness, Young Link, & Kirby were up in the lead, followed closely by Dr. Mario. Behind him was Falco and Yoshi, both who were in a deep conversation. Next to Falco was Zelda, Link, Mario, and Luigi, all whom were also discussing something. Behind them, Ganondorf was telling Bowser that it was one simple mistake that made the Koopa King lose, but Bowser listened to his strategy on how to beat the cocky Falcon. After Them was the pokemon: Pichu, and Pikachu followed by Marth, Roy, Game & Watch, and Samus. Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, and Fox followed that troop, with the Ice Climbers hitching a ride on DK's back. Finally, at the end of the group, was the silent Mewtoo. Jigglypuff and Peach,the two smashers not there, decided to do to Peach's Castle after the tourney was over. Nobody knew the reason why.  
  
The Smash Bros. lived in an area called the Nintendo Crossroads, or simply Crossroads. The reason is that a lot of Nintendo stars pass through the rural location.  
  
The Smash Bros. lived in different houses, two to a house. The pairings were as followed: Kirby & Mewtoo, Fox & Donkey Kong, Pichu & Pikachu, Zelda & Peach, Jigglypuff & Samus, Link & Marth, The Ice Climeber & Young Link, Mario & Luigi, Capt. Falcon & Ness, Yoshi & Game and Watch, Dr. Mario & Fox, Ganondorf & Bowser, Roy & Falco. Each, However visted another's home when they chose to and to challenge any one of the Smashers( Or they could prepose a tourney.) However, They didn't get to their homes, as they were stopped at the road. They saw a figure, shrouded in the dark underbrush. The figure spoke to them:   
  
"Are you the Super Smash Brothers?"  
  
It was Bowser who responded," Yeah, we are. What's it to ya!?"  
  
"Then I came to the right place......" The figure jumped out of the underbrush, over the Smashers, and stood behind them.  
  
The stranger was quite tall, and wore a grey trenchcoat and white gloves identical to the Master Hand(in appearance). His outfit was forest green pants and a matching green shirt, along with a white belt. Atop his head was a filacer, light grey in color, that had matal on the edges. His face was covered by some sort of fabric so the only facial feature anyone could make out was his bright,menacing red eyes, glowing like the planet Mars.  
  
Kirby asked this stranger,"Who are you?"  
  
"My friends call me many names, but all of them call me Espio. I'm here for you." The stranger replied.   
  
"Is that a threat?" The F-Zero racer shouted at this challenger.  
  
"Maybe, but this is my calling card: Magna Cannon!"  
  
The masked Espio lifted his left arm and fired a yellow blast from his hand. The Smash Bros. dived out of the way.  
  
Luigi decided to strike and performed the Green Missle, hurtling towards his opponent. Falco and Pikachu took the hint and dashed as with with Fire Bird and Skull Bash. Right before the trio of attacks hit, Espio 'teleported' to the air and survey his adversaries from above.  
  
"It seems useless to hold a battle here," The wary Espio spoke,"but I know of a worthy battlefield; Let's take this to the sky! Tornado Zone!"  
  
As if on command, a powerful tornado was concocted right beneath the air-borne opponent. Mario shouted to his allies to take cover: Mewtoo created a force field and held his ground. A great deal of the Smashers latched onto the heavyweights, DK and Bowser. Game and Watch wasn't so lucky, and was flung into the vortex.  
  
Espio wasn't exactly happy with the Smash bros. resistance and made it felt by firing a Magna Cannon at the unfortunate Pichu, and he was thrown into the vortex.  
  
As Espio continued his attack, knocking soon Pikachu, Zelda, Popo, and Yoshi into the tornado, The Smash Bros. started to return fire. Link shot several arrows but they were whipped away by the wind. Samus fired her Charge Shot at Espio, but none of the blast seemed to have any effect. Fox and Falco shot their blasters: The same result happened there.  
  
Espio fired a volley of Magna Cannon blasts at DK, who was supporting Nana, Mario, Dr. Mario, Marth, Falco & Luigi. He blasted at the concrete and the slab of rock gave way, sending all of the Smashers hanging onto DK to the above. Fox and Capt. Falcon hung on to a street light post. A Magna Cannon later, and The duo was sent the unknown above.  
  
With only Link, Young Link, Roy, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtoo, Samus, Kirby,& Ness remaining, Espio landed on the wind-whipped ground and casually walked to Link. The Hero of Time was wearing his Iron Boots and had Young Link in one hand & Roy in the other. Espio punched the clinging Young Link in the gut, making him let go and falling prey to the tornado. The challenger lifted his arm so that his palm was at point blank range with Link's face and fired another Magna Cannon, Knocking him off is feet and into the air, along with Roy.  
  
Espio moved on to the stationary Bowser and glared at the Koopa King. Ganondorf, Samus, Kirby, & Ness clung to their large ally for dear life. The masked Espio simply fired another point-blank range Magna Cannon at Bowser and his crew and Sent them into the spiraling vortex, to the sky-bound battlefield.  
  
Mewtoo stood alone, as he powered up his force field. The masked challenger ran to the Psychic pokemon and broke his force field with one swift fist. Mewtoo threw a Shadow Ball at the mysterious opponent, but the energy ball had no effect and was flung into the sky to Espo's battlefield of choice.  
  
The masked challenger stared as the winds lashed at the ground. Espio lifted his hand and the winds died down; He knew they were at his arena and he flew up to meet his prey in battle. He would not disappiont them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's Chapter Two: It was a tad rushed, but its still good. Please Review this piece of work and I'll post up Chapter Three: Battle on the Airship! Until then, I bid you good day. 


	3. Battle on the Airship

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM; Nintendo does. Some components of this fic,however, belong to me. Galsia,Gunner16, and Espio are of my ownership, for example.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3:Battle on the Airship  
  
Mewtoo slowly began to regain consciousness as he tried to stand up. The psychic was disoriented after the landing he suffered. His eyes still closed, Mewtoo scanned the area around him and located the life forces of the other Smashers around him( Pikachu atop his head).Curious, He opened his eyes and removed the out-cold rat from his head.  
  
He was high in the air, he could tell from the fact that he could see clouds on a levele plane across whatever he was standing on. He looked at what he was standing on: It was hard wood. The psychic looked upward to see large sails, and three masts sprouting into the air. There was no dubt about it: Mewtoo was on a vessel that flew in the air!  
  
The other smashers realized this too, as they awoke and gawked at the aircraft they stood upon. Each of them looked on in awe at the sight. It was a long silence that wasn't broken until the F-Zero racer Capt. Falcon opened his mouth.  
  
"So, uh..." He started,"Where are we?" It was Luigi who responded to this question in his Italian accent.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Falcon? We are on some type of flying pirate ship."  
  
Bowser, who was still fuming over being thrown around by their attacker, Espio, roared."Where's that sissy of a weatherman?! I'll break his bones and send him into outer space!" The koopa king blew smoke out of his nostrils as he glared around the englared boat. Not a sign of the masked attacker was seen. Bowser turned to Ness," Psychic boy! Scan this entire ship and see if anyone is on this ship!" Ness listened as he harnessed his powers. Mewtoo, however, had a better idea: Explore this vessel personally. Some of the Smash bros. listened to Mewtoo as they scattered.  
  
Falco Lombardi searched the side of the vast airship. Finding nothing, Falco took a good look over the side of the ship and immediately backed away. He was rather shocked to see clouds underneath the vessel. Donkey Kong and Fox McCloud examined the helm, which steered the ship. Fox grabbed it and looked at one of the handles as DK chuckled loudly and smacked the helm, sending it (And McCloud) spinning like a top. Not only that, The entire ship gave a sudden lurch to the side, sending the smashers sprawling around the deck. Young Link grabbed the helm and stopped it before moving on to his own searching. The other smashers glared at DK as he treated the vertigo-stricken Fox, wondering if anyone could take a joke nowadays.  
  
Mewtoo, Kirby, and the clueless Capt. Falcon scanned the deck away from the helm, hoping to find something. Mewtoo floated over the side of the vast airship to find the name of the ship in bold-grey letters: S.S. Gryphon. This being the only thing he could find, Mewtoo floated back on deck and searched the rail of the aircraft. Kirby waddled to the side and groped around the crates, seeing that he couldn't tear it open. Capt. Falcon, still clueless, merely scrutinized the ropes leading up the mast and checked the barrels that were bigger than himself. After a while, Mewtoo finally spoted something out of the ordinary. It was rectangular and was bold blue on both sides. Upon further inspection, the psychic realized that it was a book. He quickly scooped it up and called his fellows.  
  
"So all you found was a book?" The creampuff inquired after Mewtoo told him and Falcon about his find, "And you don't even know the title?"  
  
"Does it seem like there is a title on this!?" Mewtoo cried, waving the book in Kirby's face,"Besides, Its better than nothing. What, might I ask, have you two found?" The pokemon folded his arms across his chest as he glared at his companions. Falcon answered first.  
  
"Well, I saw Shorty find something; I saw a glint over there and the source was in his little hands." Falcon looked down at the creampuff.  
  
"Alright, alright. If you must know, it was this that I found." Kirby pulled the mystery item from behind his back. The object turned out to be a lance, made apparently of a brown metal. The point at the end was a silver, tri-pointed head, shaped's like the insigna of Neptune. Falcon glanced at it for a mere second before turning his head; Mewtoo, on the other hand, found this piece of treasure very interesting.  
  
"That is a trident; Why would that weapon be on this aircraft?"  
  
"Beats me," Falcon said, "But I know this: The drivers have good taste! Look at the casks I found!"  
  
Mewtoo and Kirby looked to where Falcon was at. The F-Zero racer leaned next to three casks, each filled to the rim with ale. In Falcon's right hand was a goblet, made of bronze, joyously swinging it to the side. He flipped one of the lids on the barrels and prepared to fill his goblet.   
  
Mewtoo, however, stopped the bounty hunter in a heartbeat.  
  
"You remember your bet; You lost it, and now you must abide by it." Capt. Falcon cursed at this as he placed the lid back on the cask, muttering under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Roy the Fire-wielder was examining the walls next to the door leading downstairs. He knocked on the side on the wall. To his surprise, a return knock was sounded. He knocked again. Again a knock responded from the other side. Curious, Roy leaned his head over to listen what was occuring on the other side.  
  
Footsteps were quickly heard. Faint at first, but gradually, it grew in loudness as it approached the door. Roy quickly removed his head from the door and readied his sword, in preparation for a strike. DK saw this and braced himself for the unknown. Fox grabbed his blaster and aimed at the door.  
  
What the trio didn't know was that the person knew that they were preparing for a preemptive attack. It quickly decided to make its presence well known.  
  
The door to the lower cabins was blown completely off its hinges with extraordinary force. The force sent The fire-wielder, the Starfox commander, & the ape flying in different directions. Roy was sent spiraling into an unsuspecting Ganondorf, who wasn't in the least happy about this crash landing. DK was flung straight into the center of the smashers, bowling over Pichu, Game and Watch, Marth, Dr. Mario, & Luigi. Fox almost flew overboard had not Mewtoo and Kirby caught him. With this sudden surprise, all the Smash Brothers turned to the helm to see who started all the clamor.  
  
Standing there was none other than the one who brought them all there in the first place, The mysterious Espio.  
  
He appeared exactly the way he did in their previous encounter: The gray trenchcoat, the evergreen shirt & pants, the fabric covering his visage, and lastly, the most notable feature, the shining red orbs that served as his eyes. The only difference was that his metal-edged fedora was clasped in his white-gloved hand. The top of his head revealed spikes in a style like a wolf's.  
  
All the smashers seemed to be on edge, each prepared to attack on a moment's notice. Espio was unblemished by this apparent threat; He merely walked closer to the awaiting fighters. The masked one was not afraid of the Smash Brothers, even though he was vastly outnumbered.  
  
"It seems,"He spoke," That you all eagerly want a rematch with me."  
  
"Ya damn right we want a rematch!" Bowser snarled at the challenger.  
  
"I guess the time for talk is over. Before you all take me on, I want you to know this. Remember: I AM the master of all techniques. With that said," He raised his hand in a diagonal line," Shall we Commence?"  
  
"I'll take you on!" a voice rang out. The owner, who turned out to be Falco Lombardi, attempted a side assault with the Falco Phantasm. Espio halted the assault by grasping his throat & waylaying him in his cranium. The power behind the fist slung the avian to the edge of the deck, temporarily removing him from combat.  
  
"WHO ELSE WANTS FIRST DIBS!?" The masked one cried out. The answer came to him in the form of Bowser, Pikachu, The Ice Climbers, & Roy.  
  
Pikachu latched onto Espio's head and charged tremendous amounts of electricity into his body. Much to the rat's surprise, Espio wasn't even effected by the lethal shock. Out of annoyance, The masked one tore the electric rodent off his head and pitched his like a baseball. The King of Koopas rushed in with Koopa Klaw, ripping at his iron-like body. With Espio distracted, Nana charged an Ice Shot and froze the challenger in a cell of ice. Popo struck the frozen foe with Squall Hammer, and Roy performed the Double-Edge Dance, weakening the statue of ice that was Espio.  
  
Seeing the immobilization of the masked one, The other Smash Brothers charged into the fray. The Mario Bros. lobbed fireballs at the statue in a steady pattern. Kirby, currently having Mewtoo's psychic powers, charged and blasted forth a number of Shadow Balls. Fox fired a volley of beams from his blaster, and Zelda, as Sheik, turned the block of ice into an arctic pincushion. The psychic Ness shot forth his PK Fire skill and Link cut away at the cell.  
  
The Hero of Time didn't get too far, as a gloved fist broke through the prison, maiming Link in the process. With one 360-slash of his metal-tipped fedora, Espio freed himself of his inprisonment. He kicked Popo in the face, getting him out of the way, and yelled," HAHAHA! Show me what you got!"  
  
Samus Aran dashed into battle and fired a missle at the masked one. Espio merely deflected it with his hand. Samus then fired her grappler beam, but Espio caught it and flung her to the side. The challenger then lifted his fist forward(The one without the fedora) and a violet light shone from it.  
  
"Mystic LION!!" Espio shouted as he blitzed towards his array of enemies. He rushed past the smashers in an instant, knocking over Nana, Roy, the fallen Link, Ness, and sent the massive Bowser flying. Luigi jumped upon him and Fox rushed in with Fox illusion, knocking him of his feet. Bowser came plummeting down with the Bowser Bomb; Espio saw this and rolled out of the way, making Bowser hit nothing by wood.  
  
Luigi, Mario, and Fox all dashed from differenet directions at him. Young Link also entered the fight. The masked one laughed at their attempt to flank him; He had another trick of his sleeve. He tossed his fedora into the air and crossed his arms in an X. He then levitated into the air and spun around. He shouted," Skullo Field!!"  
  
Instantly, as he spun, a blue, semi-transparent field expanded from his body. The blast hit Fox, Y. Link, Luigi, and Mario, heavily damaging them & sending them soaring away. Espio intercepted Fox and delivered a knock-out headbutt, and caught his fedora as it came back down.  
  
Marth now challeged the masked one as he dropped the unconscious Fox, raising his sword. Espio saw this and walked over to him, slowly picking up the pace. Marth dashed as well, but before the two clashed, the Gerudo warlock Ganondorf struck with a fully charged Warlock Punch on the masked one.  
  
Needless to say, THAT smart.  
  
The powerful attack sent the unaware challenger flying right into DK's Giant Punch, which struck his back. Espio was once again down on the ground, but he wasn't out, as DK neared him. Espio jumped over him and performed a point-blank ranged Magna Cannon. DK was knocked out in a heartbeat.  
  
Sheik came into close-combat with the masked one, but she didn't last long; another well-placed Magna Cannon sealed her attempts, putting her out of the fight. Link rushed with Master Sword drawn and hacked at Espio. Espio parried each strike with his sharp fedora. He slashed at Link's midsection, immediately creating a gash. Link's green tunic turned crimson in that spot, but The Hero of Time didn't notice. The Hylian recklessly slashed at the masked one, until Espio interrupted the barrage with a jumping uppercut that generated an icy glow. This attack(Called the Frost Eraser) abruptly K.O.'d the Hero of Time.  
  
The recovering Falco and the fresh Capt. Falcon came to combat next, followed by Mario, Young Link, Roy, Ness, and Pichu. Espio decided to remove them from the fray and charged an white/blue blast from his hand. Upon seeing this, the advancing smashers reacted: Ness activated his Psy-magnet, Young Link his shield, Falco his reflector, Falcon dived for cover behind a crate, and the rest continued the charge. Espio shouted,"Pulse LASER!!" And fired the beam out of his hand.  
  
Mario and Pichu were immediately knocked unconscious by the overwhelming beam. The pressure behind the Pulse Lazer was so intense that Falco's Reflector was damaged and he was beaten as well. Young Link, even though he was guarding, couldn't withstand it and got leveled. Roy took to the air and the beam passed underneath him and Ness's Psy-Magnet absorbed the entire blast. Falcon had taken cover, so the blast missed him. Ness turned his back on the dangerous foe; a stupid move. Espio was upon him in an instant and nailed him with the Mystic Lion attack, getting rid of another smasher.   
  
Roy landed and prepared his sword skill, The Flare Blade. Upon seeing this(Espio didn't notice), Falcon, Samus, and Yoshi rushed to distract him. Samus fired her Charge Shot at the masked one. Espio defended against the massive blast, but the force behind it shoved him back. Yoshi fired a number of Egg Bombs and Pikachu came to join the battle. Falcon grabbed the enemy and started waylaying him in the face. Soon, however, Espio slashed at the F-Zero racer with his sharp fedora. Immediately after, he turned on heel and levitated into the air, performing the Skullo Field. Yoshi & Pikachu were leveled and K.O.'d by the attack. Espio quickly finished off Samus with the Frost Eraser.  
  
Roy had finished charging the Flare Blade, puting ALL his power into this strike. He dashed forward to the unaware challenger and released his sneak attack as Espio turned around.  
  
The power behind it was extraordinary! Espio's body seared with pain. He quickly favored his shoulder, which took the majority of the attack. He looked over at the fire-wielder; He had exhausted himself and passed out. Espio merely applauded his desperate attempt.  
  
His applause didn't last long, as Bowser was unpon him yet again, this time with Kirby, Game & Watch, and The Ice Climbers in tow.   
  
Bowser struck with a headbutt and Whirling Fortress, but the masked one grabbed him in mid-move and tossed him. The Ice Climbers pounded him with their hammers and Game and Watch passed Judgement upon Espio. The challenger blew them away and, then, into the air with a gust of wind. Espio fired two Magna Cannons, sniping them out of the air. Kirby tried a behind attack with Hammer, but Espio coutered with a punch right between the eyes, knocking him out.  
  
Espio looked around and saw the following still standing: Mewtoo, Ganondorf, Marth, Dr. Mario, Bowser, Capt. Falcon, & Luigi. Only seven remained before he'd be complete with his mission. With fedora in hand, Espio beckoned to the still-conscious smashers.  
  
The masked one lifted his right hand(fedora in left) and charged an emerald green ball in his hand; It was like Mewtoo's Shadowball in every way except for color. Miffed by this, Mewtoo charged his own energy ball. Ganondorf prepared his Warlock Punch as well, and the other dashed into battle.   
  
"Emerald Crusher!" The ball grew in size as it left Espio's gloved fist. The deadly blast collided into Bowser's chest, sending pain through his body & knocking the Koopa King to lala land. Luigi & Dr. Mario jumped him as he watched Bowser fall, Luigi Holding him & Dr. Mario rapidly punching him. Espio broke the hold with a quick elbow to Luigi's face & roundhouse kicked the fighting physician. Marth dashed in next, popping him to the air with Dolphin Slash.  
  
Capt. Falcon rushed in and intercepted the masked one with the Falcon Dive. The power sent him back to the ground in a heap. Mewtoo, sensing weakness, threw his Shadow Ball at his quarry. Unfortunately for him, Espio recovered in time, flipping to the side, and tackling the psychic. Espio started waylaying the genetic feline and wouldn't have stopped if Ganondorf hadn't assaulted him with a Gerudo Dragon.  
  
Espio, now airborne, flipped in mid-air and powered up another beam, this time a red beam. The masked one tossed his fedora to the ground and shouted,"Ruby Ray!!" The blast came down and hit the Gerudo, The F-Zero racer, & the physician. The impact slung them all in opposite directions. Dr. Mario got back up and lept to the air while shooting out megavitamins. Espio's iron-like body barely felt the pills as they hit him; He quickly grasped Dr. Mario by the throat and slung him to the ground. The physician rebound again and smacked him with the Jump Punch, but that too was countered, this time with a deadly Ruby Ray. This put the doctor out cold.  
  
The wounded Capt. Falcon & Marth walked to the masked one; With incredible speed, Capt. Falcon used his Falcon Kick, stunning the challenger, and followed up with his potent Falcon Punch, sending the masked one sailing across the deck of the airship. Falcon passed out from the amount of blood he lost, but Marth chased after the waylaid warrior known as Espio. Espio lifted himself up, only to be greeted by a fully-charged Shield Breaker.   
  
Like the Flare Blade and the Warlock Punch, The strike heavily damaged the masked one; He was almost knocked off the airship.He air-dashed back onboard and spoke to the remaining quartet.  
  
"Its seems that underestimating you smashers won't guarantee me the victory. I'll have to turn it up a notch! Let us begin!" The masked one recommenced the fight with another potent Ruby Ray; The smashers took cover as the beam left his hand. Marth tried another Shield Breaker, but Espio was prepared. He gripped onto the sword and repeatedly jabbed at the prince's face. Now staggering, the prince was left open for an attack; Espio let go of the sword and released another Emerald Crusher at Marth. He was out cold before he even hit the ground.  
  
Ganondorf charged in with another Gerudo Dragon; Espio jumped to the side and shuffle-kicked the warlock in the chin. Furious, Ganondorf rounded on the masked one and delivered the Wizard's Foot; Once again, the challenger dodged, this time taking to the air. While in the sky, the challenger yelled,"Thunder Break!!" and thrusted his fist forward, creating an electric blue orb surging with electricity. The warlock defended in vain, as the orb collided into his chest and unconsciousness took over from there.  
  
Luigi came in next, lobbing fireballs. The spheres of fire had little effect on Espio's iron-like body. Espio merely walked up to the green plumber and uppercut him into the air.The masked one quickly followed up with a vertical Pulse Lazer. The green plumber didn't stand a chance, as he was K.O.'d by the powerful beam.  
  
Mewtoo, the last one standing, stared at the predator-like challenger. The psychic released a volley of quick Shadow Balls at the masked one, but he seemed to ignore the pain. In response to the volley, Espio punched the wooden deck, sending a purple wave of energy at the psychic. The spike grew in size, both in height & width as it neared Mewtoo. The feline teleported to the side, but Espio was waiting with a Miysic Lion. The attack was quickly followed by a freezing Frost Eraser, which juggled the feline to the air. Finally, The challenger finished the combo by jumping into the air, and kicking at the cranium and sending Mewtoo rocketing to the wooden deck below. Once he landed, he was out of the fight.  
  
Espio landed and observed the scene before him. The lifeless bodies of the Super Smash Bros. littered the deck. Blood was scattered around, the wood was severely damaged, and his shoulder was still in pain due to that awesome Flare Blade.   
  
Without a word, the masked one pulled back one of his trenchcoat sleeves and typed away on his metalic-like wrist. He was glad that he used the transporter arrows on the ship instead of the individual smashers. He finished typing and lifted his fedora, placing it back on his head. His red eyes flashed for a moment, he surveyed the bodies once again. Then in an instant, The airship known as the S.S. Gryphon disappeared to the master of Espio's dimension.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I must sincerly apologize for the long wait. I was busy a number of days and other times I simply forgot. Anyway, What is going to happen to the Smash Brothers? Where is Espio taking them to? Find out in Chapter 4!   
Until next time, I bid you adieu. 


	4. The One-Man Legion,Centurion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM; Nintendo does. Some components of this fic,however, belong to me. Galsia,Gunner16, Espio, and all the other mechanoids are of my ownership.  
  
Author Note: I've decided to remove Zelda & Samus from the remainder of the story. Do get me wrong, I like to see the two battle against my mechanoids. I just feel that this time is not the time for them. Please understand, fans of Zelda & Samus.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: The One-Man Legion, Centurion  
  
"Tell me, Gunner, Is Espio's mission complete?" The Black hare scientist asked his mechanoid as he stared at his master computer.  
  
"Yes, Master, Espio is back and has brought the twenty-two Smash Brothers." The tall, bulky mechanoid replied.  
  
"Wait a minute......" Galsia turned his chair to look at his massive bodyguard. "What do you mean twenty-two?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, doc?" Gunner16 asked.  
  
"Yes, there is. There are TWENTY-SIX SMASH BROTHERS!!! WHERE ARE THE OTHER FOUR?!?!" The enraged scientist shouted. His reply was only a shrug. He sighed. "I guess that twenty-two will have to do." He then turned back to his master computer.  
  
The half-metal scientist began typing away at the keyboard of his computer with the speed of a mongoose. Galsia's result ended of with a list of the Nintendo representatives, as follows:  
  
1.Mario, Hero of Mushroom Kingdom  
2.Link, Hero of Hyrule  
3.Luigi, Brother of Mario  
4.Yoshi, Mario's faithful dinosaur  
5.Young Link, Link's younger self  
6.Donkey Kong, Primate Powerhouse  
7.Kirby, Popstar defender  
8.Fox McCloud, Leader of StarFox  
9.Bowser, King of the Koopas  
10.Pikachu, Electric mouse pokemon  
11.Prince Marth, Betrayed prince of Altea  
12.Roy, Son of the lord of Pharae Principality  
13.Ness, Psychic boy from Onett  
14.Captain Falcon, F-Zero Racer/Bounty Hunter  
15.Dr. Mario, Germ Fighter  
16.Ganondorf, Gerudo Warlock  
17.Mewtoo, Psychic feline  
18.Falco Lombardi, Fox's Lieutenant  
19. Mr. Game & Watch, 2-D enigma  
20. Pichu, baby form of Pikachu  
21/22. The Ice Climbers, Hammer-wielding children  
  
"Very good. This shall prove to be an interesting line-up. But I must see if they are truly worthy of the title 'Super Smash Brothers'." Galsia once again started his fast pace of typing.   
  
"First, arenas for them to go at it. And bosses for them to battle. Lets see..... Centurion shall duel his four opponents in the Roman Coliseum, Dreadknott shall fight in the Shadow World temple, Razer in the Atlantean Kingdom(Aquaman's version), and Spikevin shall rumble on Battleship Phalna."  
  
"What about Almirage, master?" Gunner16 said.  
  
"I'll get to that. Why don't you go check their rooms if they prove worthy?" Galsia ordered. The dutyful mechanoid nodded solemnly and walked away.  
  
"Back to business. Aha! I know the perfect bacttleground for Almirage. None other than the Shrine of Bartha!" Galsia immediately typed the data into the computer. "Now, I must assemble teams..." The scientist typed at the computer again, producing another list, this one showing the arenas, the bosses, and the 4-man teams that would fight in the battle, as follows:  
  
1. Roman Coliseum (Boss: Centurion)  
Smashers: Link, Marth, Falco, Pikachu  
  
2. Shadow World Temple (Boss: Dreadknott)  
Smashers: Mewtoo, Young Link, Luigi, Dr. Mario  
  
3. Atlantean Kingdom (Boss: Razer)  
Smashers: Capt. Falcon, Donkey Kong, Mario, Kirby  
  
4. Battleship Phalna (Boss: Spikevin)  
Smashers: Roy, Ness, Ganondorf, Pichu  
  
5. Shrine of Bartha (Boss: Almirage)  
Smashers: Fox, Mr. Game & Watch, Yoshi, Bowser  
  
Dr. Galsia did a double take at the results; There was a missing link in the equation....  
  
"I guess Espio has the Ice Climbers. He'll probably do his own damn tests for them. Whenever this is all said and done, I'm going to cut his curcuits. But not right now anyway," Galsia laughed before continuing," Its time to see if The Super Smash Brothers can live up to their name! Begin!"   
  
With that, Galsia hit the start button, and sat back for the first part of the feature presentation to commence.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link awoke with a major migrain as he tried to lift himself up of the ground. He made little progress as he rubbed his aching head.  
  
'Last time I drink two gallons of red potion in one sitting,' The Hero of Time thought as he reminded himself of the recent events. He remembered the intense battle upon the airship and the beating that Espio dished out to him. Oh, How he wanted to get even!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Link tried to lift himself off of the ground, as he grasped a handful of sand.  
  
Sand?  
  
Link looked down as he lifted himself into a sitting position. Sure enough, sand instead of wood surrounded but he quickly realized he wasn't alone.  
  
The Hero of Time looked directly in front of him to see the prince of Altea, Marth, lying unconscious on the earth. Not far from him was Pikachu, and Falco Lombardi was to Link's right, both out of it. Groaning, Link stood to full height, attempting to ignore the pains in his aching body.  
  
The Holder of the Triforce of Courage was astounded at what he saw beyond his allies.  
  
This sand pit was encircled by a seven foot high stone wall. Beyond that wall were stands for the audience, and in those stands were thousands of spectators, all cheering for the quartet that stood in the pit. Soon, a booming voice was heard, silencing all as the crowd and the contenders listened.  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to tonight's spectacular main event! It will be a handicap duel, a regular one-on-four! It will be four of the Super Smash Brothers, Marth, Link, Falco, and Pikachu, versus our champion mechanoid, The One-Man Legion, Centurion!"  
  
"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Falco asked, now awake. Pikachu agreed with him.   
  
"I really wish I knew. Apparently we have to fight this 'Centurion'." Link declared, not sure himself what he should do.  
  
Marth just looked to the supposed entrance of where Centurion would appear. The giant double-doors opened, revealing the One-Man Legion in the light of the noon sun to all the spectators.  
  
The One-Man Legion stood at about 6'3" in height, and was quite muscular in appearance. A knight's helm perched on his shoulder, glowing orbs (much like Espio's) for eyes stared out from underneath. The gladiator obviously wore armor, mostly around his upper body, while his lower body was covered with a blue robe (Marth knew leg armor was under that).He donned a blue cape that was in alignment with his ankles. In one hand was a oval-shaped kite shield, the other a long steel sword that was curved at the tip. Centurion pointed his sword towards his foes.  
  
"Draw your swords." was the reply from within the helmet.  
  
Link and Marth quickly obligated, seeing that a battle was inevitable. Just as they were about to charge at the challenger, Centurion lowered his sword and pointed it, this time at Falco & Pikachu.  
  
"Where are your swords?" The gladiator asked solemnly.  
  
"We don't carry damn swords!" The surly avian shot back. Pikachu agreed, and nodded towards Falco.  
  
"I shalt not fight steel on flesh." Centurion turned to the crowd and called to them. The quartet tried to hear him but the audience drowned all hopes of hearing the mechanoid. Shortly later, Centurion turned back to his opponents.  
  
"Now you have blades." From the crowd, two swords, a violet shortsword and a red longsword, flew through the air and landed in front of Falco & Pikachu. The duo glanced at each other, and then readied the swords given to them, Pikachu the shortsword, Falco the longsword.  
  
"Now without any further interruptions, shall we commence?" Centurion stood a front the enemy, sword and shield ready. Marth and Link looked determined at this new mechanoid, ready to defeat the One-Man Legion.  
  
Falco, on the other hand, looked questionaly at first, the longsword, then at Centurion.   
  
"Screw your honor. I fight how I damn please!" The ARWING pilot grabbed the blade in front of him and, with great power, chucked it at the armored foe.   
  
"Pikachu!" The pokemon shouted, and followed suit, get a head of steam before tossing his weapon.  
  
Centurion seemed unpeturbed by the uncoming objects and showed his fearlessness. He deflected the red shortsword with his kite shield, and tossed his own steel saber up into the air. The longsword hurtled to him but the mechanoid caught it, did a 360-spin, and threw it right back at its originator. Marth knocked it away with his sacred blade and when he looked up, Centurion caught his steel saber as it fell into his metal-clad hand.  
  
"If that's your attitude, then don't blame me for the consequences that follow. En Guard!"   
  
Centurion and the quartet of smashers quickly took their positions. A booming voice spoke throughout the arena. "The following match is a Stamina Match with No Time Limit. The Combatants are Centurion and the Smash Brothers team of Falco, Marth, Link, and Pikachu. Ready......FIGHT!!!"  
  
Marth rushed towards his opponent, his sacred blade raised. Falco & Pikachu charged into the fray from the side, while Link stayed back and prepared his bow. Centurion merely readied his sword and shield in anticipation of an oncoming attack.  
  
Marth slashed diagonally at the neck of the One-Man Legion, who blocked the attack with his kite shield. Marth tried his Dragon Killer next, but Centurion adeptly sidestepped the charged blade. Marth took the offensive again, this time with a series of stabs at Centurion's bulky armor. Centurion, in response, parried each thrust of the sword before taking the offensive and knocking him to the ground with a shoulder-slam.  
  
Marth jumped back to his feet, and guarded against a downward slash from the mechanoid. The fight became a war of attrition, as both tried to force the other back.  
  
Pikachu decided to act now; Centurion's attention was obviously on his current standoff with the betrayed prince. Pikachu shouted a war cry, then dashed forth with a Skull Bash to the spine. Centurion never saw it coming and faltered from the pain, relenting from the standoff. Falco got a Falco Phantasm in on the One-Man Legion before Centurion fell prey to Marth's Dragon Killer.  
  
The Smash attack was super-effective on the mechanoid as he was knocked away from the trio. Pikachu and Falco dashed at Centurion as he lifted him self of the ground.  
  
He wasn't unprepared though.  
  
He performed a 360-spin as Falco and Pikachu were almost upon him. As he finished his spin, he shouted, "Turn Slash!" The mechanoid did a backhand slash with his saber; He obiviously had some power behind the attack, for the bird and rat were knocked back from the blow.  
  
Link, who stood out of the melee since the battle began, aimed his bow at Centurion, and fired a trio of silver arrows. Unfortunately, Centurion heard the string being pulled; He turned on his heel and intercepted the barrage wih his shield. Still, Link's assualt did provide one thing Centurion didn't count on; Marth's fully-Charged Shield Breaker.  
  
The betrayed prince unleashed the stored energy for the Shield Breaker; Centurion tried to defend with his kite shield. This resulted in Marth's special living up to its name. The shield was sliced in half.  
  
Centurion didn't cry over spilt milk; He discarded the destroyed shield and clutched the hilt of his saber. With a shout, the mechanoid lept and slashed down the center, energy brimming from his blade. He cried,"Corridor!" and let the blade hit the ground inches from Marth.  
  
Marth wondered why he missed on purpose. He quickly realized that he did't miss on purpose, as a vast bolt came down from the sky, locked on Marth's current location.  
  
"Oh hell...." Was all he got out before the bolt struck him, sending volts through his body(not to mention making his hair stand on end).  
  
Centurion walked to the fallen prince and laughed. "This is the great Marth? I expected a better challenge! Corridor!" Again the downward slash came, and again the bolt rained down upon him, causing more damage. "Stand and fight, your grace!" said the mechanoid as he kicked him with his iron boots.  
  
"He'd stand if you gave him the chance!" a voice shouted behind him as he continued kicking. The onslaught halted suddenly. Centurion looked down at his side.  
  
A steel sword was digging into his torso; The sword turned out to be the Master Sword.  
  
"It'll take more than a mere cut to defeat the One-Man Legion!" Centurion slashed at the Hylian's head, who ducked. Link smacked him in the side of the head, making him back up. He tried the Spin Attack, but Centurion jumped out of the way.  
  
"Why not try me also?" A cocky voice called; It was Falco, accompanied by The electric pokemon.   
  
"Fine, Lets go, feather-duster!" Centurion shouted before getting rushed by Pikachu and Link. Falco pulled out his blaster and aimed at his opponent, waiting to get a free shot.   
  
Centurion wasn't through yet. The mechanoid kicked Pikachu away and grabbed Link and started elbowing his face. He followed up with a powerful highkick to the ribs, removing the Hero of Time temporarily.  
  
Falco opened fire on Centurion, who couldn't move out of the way quickly enough. Pikachu followed the avian's example and used Thunder Jolt repetively. After getting fed up with these constant attacks, Centurion rolled to the side and skid towards Falco. His fist powered up with energy as he prepared another special.  
  
With a cry, the Mechanoid shouted,"Bright Fist!" The energy radidiated from the punch sent Falco airborne. He took care of Pikachu with a Turn Slash projectile and turned back to the falling Falco. Centurion lifted his sword in preparation of another special attack.  
  
"Conquerer!" The One-Man Legion announced as he flipped vertically upward, his sword jutting out to slice his enemy. The attack hit, sending Falco upward some more before falling back to the sandy arena floor.  
  
"Hahaha!" He gloated as he came towards the still falcon. "You though that you could take one who carries the power of a legion? Ha! Master is right, you may not be worthy!"   
  
He stopped laughing as he felt a sharp object skewer him in the torso. Centurion turned around to the that the one who sneak attacked him was none other that the Hero of Time, Link.  
  
"I'll show you that we are worthy of your 'master'." Link withdrew his blade from Centurion's metallic body.  
  
"Blast you elf! I'll show you my strength! Corridor!" The bolt came down on Link, electrifing him. The bolt wasn't as damaging as the earlier ones, for Centurion was weakened. Still this kept the hero of time back.  
  
Pikachu, recovering from the Turn Slash he received earlier, lifted himself up and shouted,"PIKA!" Centurion dodged the Thunder attack and countered with a string combo of a hook, an elbow, an uppercut, and lastly, a straight. When Pikachu rushed him again, Centurion replied with a throw to the ground.  
  
Centurion looked around; Everyone seemed on the ground, except for.....  
  
"Where are you Marth?" Centurion called out. He felt a sting on his shoulder. He saw Falco standing, blaster drawn.  
  
"I'll have to put you in an oven to keep you down" Centurion stated.  
  
"You should worry about more than me. Look behind you!" Falco retorted.  
  
Centurion complied. Big Mistake.  
  
Marth stood there, sword raised and filled to the brim with power. Centurion attempted a Corridor, but it was in vain; Marth brought his enchanted blade down with an astounding Shield Breaker.  
  
The force behind the attack was enormous. Centurion, whose entire body was made of steel and was no Lightweight, was flung across the arena, flying and gain velocity until his body collided against the arena wall with an ear-splitting CLANG!!!  
  
Falco, Link, and Pikachu looked at the fallen foe. Marth breathed heavily as he sheathed his blade. Centurion seemed to laugh, although he wasn't getting up.  
  
"Good show! You've obviously proved you are worthy."  
  
"Worthy?" Falco asked.  
  
"This battle was only a test of worthyness. If my master truly wanted you dead, He would have sent one of his stronger mechanoids, like Espio."  
  
"Where is Espio?" Link yelled at the fallen legion.  
  
"Most likely in matenence."  
  
Marth questioned the mechanoid next."Where are our friends?"  
  
"Doing the same thing you just did."  
  
Suddenly, the Roman Coliseum faded and reverted to a steel room. A door next to Centurion materialized in the wall; Centurion didn't get up as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"You've beaten me, and in doing so, have proven yourself worthy of aiding my master. Step throught the door and you shall meet him."  
  
Link sheathed his Master Sword and Reflect Shield. He then stepped up to the door and turned the knob, revealing a long, dark corridor behind the gateway.  
  
Link looked at his comrades questionally.  
  
"Lets just go, Damn it!" Falco shouted as he lifted his blaster and neared the doorway.  
  
"Wait!" Centurion stopped him from moving another inch.  
  
"Although you won't fight again, I think you should use these restorative items. I think they're called heart containers." He pulled out four heart containers from underneath his robe and tossed them to the smashers. They eagerly took them as they had a many a wound.  
  
"Now go; My master is not the patient kind." Centurion fell silent as the smashers compensated what to do.  
  
Marth spoke up first. "I say we go. This 'master' of Centurion's may know where Espio is."  
  
"Still," Link said,"We don't know what may be down that hall. For all we know, There could be someone right out there lurking in the darkness."   
  
"I'll blow their asses away if they try to attack us!" Falco shouted raising his blaster.  
  
"Pi!"   
  
"Well," Link thought out loud,"We might as well go. I want a rematch with that masked warrior Espio."  
  
Without another word, the four set out down the dark corridor. Little did they know that Centurion was still listening.  
  
"Those are the Super Smash Brothers?" He whispered," No wonder Espio had an overload; Those fighters gave him such a run for his money that he had to turn it up a notch. Heh, Those guys haven't even seen Espio's face."  
  
"I'm going to need some minor repairs; Could have gained the victory, but Stronger than I thought....."  
  
Centurion finally shut his eyes and began to meditate. Hopefully, he'd get those repairs soon.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally the end of Chapter 4! Centurion has been beaten, and Link & Crew advance through the compounds of the Monolith. But how shall Mewtoo's and Mario's groups fare off against two of the more aggresive mechanoids? What did Espio do with the Ice Climbers? And what are Galsia's motives? Find out next time, in Chapter five of the Trine Game: Predators of Shadow and Sea! 


	5. Predators of Shadow & Sea

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM; Nintendo does. Some components of this fic,however, belong to me. Galsia,Gunner16, Espio, and all the other mechanoids are of my ownership.  
  
Note to Samus & Zelda fans: Unless you can give me some information on them, I'm going to have to leave them out. I don't want them to sound out of character.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Predators of Shadow & Sea  
  
To say that Galsia was shocked would be a lie.  
  
On the contrary, Galsia was very intrigued at the victors of the first fight.  
  
The scientist knew that the smashers were powerful and well-trained. Still, that didn't mean that he should be surprised, for He had seen the Smash Tournaments. He figured that the only reason that Espio won was because he was superior to the Smasher in speed & power in the battle,but even then, he came out wounded. His Magna Cannon overloaded from repeated use and no time to cool, his shoulder area damaged and burned(Courtesy of Roy's Flare Blade),he himself was worn down, and and his arm exploded from the overload, which now was currently being repaired.  
  
Galsia, however, was calm. He knew that in the next two battles, the victor could be either the smashers or the mechanoid opponent. It was all in the cards of the combatants.   
  
"Time to begin round two," The black hare typed the start button on his massive computer And signified the next battle on screen.  
  
"Dreadknott vs. Young Link, Mewtoo, Luigi, & Dr. Mario."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mewtoo was pissed.  
  
The psychic had a lot on his mind. He couldn't understand how come his opponent, the masked one Espio, beat him. Not only that, Espio was not effected by any of his psychic attacks; He couldn't even read his mind! He doubted that the masked one could have a stronger will than he.  
  
Still, the terrain he was in was NOT brightening his already stressed-mood.  
  
Mewtoo & three others, Luigi, Dr. Mario, & Young Link awoke in an area that was like a temple. However, the air made the accursed place seem more like a dungeon. The bones of the long-deceased lay scattered across the stone floor. Statues, with visages mixed with fear & maddness, stood positioned for battle, marking their almost lifelike features. Poison Mold was in various parts of the temple, dangerous to the touch. A stone door, towering over the four, stood before them, but none of them could open it. The silence of the area chilled the four wary travelers, and if that wasn't enough, light was almost completely void in this temple. The shadows danced in the near-darkness.  
  
One thing's for sure; This place is NOT a homey place.  
  
Still, the smashers were not completely peturbed(Only Young Link seemed truly frightened). But they needed to find a way out. The Door proved useless to destroy, so they looked throughout the temple.   
  
The layout of the temple made it easy to understand, althought it wasn't a good place to be. The temple was three floors high, the bottom floor(The floor they were on) being the widest. As Mewtoo scanned the rooms, He saw that Each room had crystals that brimmed with dark energy. He daren't touched it; He had no idea what he was dealing with. Open hallways & stairs made it easy to get to room to room. The only faults were the possibility of losing one's lunch & dealing with the poison mold. There were NO windows, and the only exit/entrance was the stone door.  
  
So in short, They had nowhere to go.  
  
Young Link, who was bored beyond belief, watched the shadows as they seemed to make shapes. The shadow just three feet from him seemed to form a hand, pointing directly at the door. The shadow would reconfigure itself and form the hand again. Young Link didn't understand it, and turned his attention to the trio of adults: Dr. Mario, Luigi, & Mewtoo.  
  
"Maybe we could break the wall down at the top floor," Luigi suggested.  
  
"I tried that; The walls covered themselves with energy barriers just as my Shadow Ball hit." Mewtoo said.  
  
"Well," Dr. Mario said,"Unless Mewtoo makes Young Link drill his way through the walls, I see no way to get through."   
  
"Damn! There must be a way! Someone has obviously been in here, so some one must have gone out!" Mewtoo shouted, powering up. "I swear, Its as if the shadows have a mind of their own! Mocking us at every turn!"  
  
Luigi tried to calm down his ally. "Easy Mewtoo, You may be going insane."  
  
This gave Young Link an idea. The young hylian approached the stone door in which the shadow hand was pointing at. He looked at the shadow again for a clue. The shadow pointed to the ground this time, directly in front of the door. Y. Link obeyed.  
  
The shadow once again form reconfigured itself, this time into a purple copy of Young Link. The shadow crouched at the door. Getting the idea, Young Link also crouched at the door. The shadow reconfigured itself yet again, this time into a lifting crane. Seeing the clue, the hylian lifted with all his might. The door slowly raised itself, immediately catching the attention of the other trio.   
  
Young Link managed to get the door all the way above his head and looked outside. It was apparently night, for nothing but Darkness was visible. That, and what seemed to be a purple mist, laid at the young hylian's feet. The mist floated into the temple. No sooner had it entered, did the door slam shut, nearly crushing his feet and completely crushing The smashers hopes of getting out.  
  
The mist wormed its way past Mewtoo (Who was strangling Toung Link), Dr. Mario(Who was trying to get Mewtoo off of the hylian), and Luigi(who was eyeing the mist) to a stone wall. Knowing that it was being watched, It formed the words "Get Ready to Rock!" before it seeped through the wall.   
  
Mewtoo, oblivious to the mist, Strangled Young Link, obviously irate.  
  
"Boy! Why did you let that door shut?!"  
  
Young Link could not respond, due to the fact of Mewtoo's Stranglehold. Mewtoo seemed oblivious to the fact that Dr. Mario was tugging on his tail.  
  
Luigi managed to finally stop this little fest of pain. "STOP!" He shouted.  
  
THAT got everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it, plumber?" Mewtoo demanded.  
  
"Did any of you notice that mist that enter the room?" All three shook their heads in unison. "That mist seemed to have a mind of its own!"  
  
"Your point in being?"  
  
"I'm just saying that-"  
  
BANG.  
  
The smashers looked at the stone wall(the same one that the mist seeped through). Some of the stone blocks were sticking out.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! The stone blocks were getting pushed back more and more, until....  
  
CRAAASSSHHH!!!!  
  
"Battle Positions!" Dr. Mario shouted. The four prepared themselves for the unknown. The unknown turned out to be much bigger than they thought.  
  
Amongst all the rubble stood a massive figure. Red eyes stared out from its rectangular head at the much smaller four. The machine's metal hull was a purple color, but seemed as hard as a rock. His right arm was bulky, purple, and like that of a human's, while his left was long, slender, sliver, and had a giant pincer at the end. That, along with his sturdy legs and the mist surrounding them gave this mechanical warrior a more imposing look.  
  
The mist formed words in front of the four which boldly said: I AM DREADKNOTT. NOW GET READY TO DIE!!  
  
"Oh dear...." Luigi said.  
  
No sooner did the words escape his lips that the shadow mech attacked. Wielding his burly fist with unimaginable speed, The mechanoid leveled the green plunber, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Young Link reacted to this, slashing at the stiff legs of Dreadknott, as Dr. Mario jumped and punched the mechanoid in the face. Mewtoo stood back and charged his Shadow Ball. Young Link followed up his attack by firing three fire arrows at Dreadknott's kneecap. Dr. Mario, Now perched on Dreadknott's shoulder, did a breakdance to clean his clock.  
  
"AAAAARRRRRR!!!!" The metal giant's body, out of irritation, became enveloped with dark energy, blasting the doctor off of him and making Young Link & Mewtoo back away. Dr. Mario, damaged, but still in it, once again took to the air, but Dreadknott saw it coming and slapped him out of the air.   
  
Mewtoo unleashed a fully-charged Shadow Ball at his enemy, which sent the giant toppling to the ground. Young Link, seizing the opportunity, lept unto Dreadknott's metal chest and drove the Koriki Sword into his armored neck. Mewtoo, using his psychic abilities, lifted some of the rubble and dropped it on the mechanoid's head.  
  
To say that Dreadknott was finished, however, would be a fatal mistake.  
  
Young Link, who was still slashing away at Dreadknott's hull, felt that the shadow ball had put him out, but he quickly got a sign that Dreadknott was still a threat. The mechanoid lifted his massive pinser arm and closed it around the hylian's waist. The Hero of time took no notice, as he continued slashing. He quickly did notice, as Dreaknott lifted the young swordsman high into the air. The mechanoid, thinking fast, rammed the boy against the ceiling, The force behind the attack was enough to remove him from the battle. Mewtoo attempted a counter-attack, but in vain, as Dreadknott kicked him away.  
  
Dreadknott rose himself to full height, towering over Mewtoo and just barely missing the ceiling(In short, He's Huge). With a battle cry("AAAARRRRHHHH!"), The mechanoid threw his fist downward, which the psychic superpower teleported away from. Dreadknott swung his pinser arm to intercept the feline, but once again, Mewtoo capitalized on the slowness of the mechanoid by dogding this wide arc.  
  
Luigi, finally recovering from the first strike, Green Missiled his way into the fray, nailing Dreadknott upside the head. Dreadknott, realizing that more than one opponent was there, thrusted his pinser arm forward and spun 360 degrees around. The gust of wind alone was able to repel them away.  
  
Dr. Mario entered the fray and saw a chance to strike as the metal giant lifted an especially heavy stone block and tossed it at the group. Dr. Mario whipped out his Super Sheet and batted it back at its originator, bonking Dreadknott in the face. Angered, the metal giant rushed his opponents, slapping all of them in a heap with a backhand of his pinser arm. Wasting No time, Dreadknott fired a wave of black energy from the ground and leveled them into the air.   
  
Mewtoo quickly regained his composure and snatched Dr. Mario and Luigi from the air, bringing them back to the ground. Miffed, Dreadknott fired another energy wave. Mewtoo was prepared, however; He quickly used Barrier to cancel out the attack. The feline then charged up another Shadow Ball as Dr. Mario & Luigi dashed into battle.  
  
Dreadknott took notice of the Shadow Ball, however, and fired an energy wave at the feline. Mewtoo, having no time to sidestep, felt the searing energy collide with him, ramming him against the wall.   
  
"Apparently,"Dr. Mario said to himself, "This iron ogre is smarter than he looks."  
  
"Shall we use the Crossfire Blitz idea of Mewtoo's?" Luigi asked as he sized up the mountain in their way.   
  
"Definitely."  
  
Dr. Mario dashed right into his opponent, which Dreadknott reared back for a punch. At the last moment, the fighting physician slid underneath his legs, getting behind the massive beast. Luigi, in response, fired multiple fireballs at the rectangular head of the mechanoid. The doctor fired his Megavitamins at his foe's knees. The Mechanoid, enraged, reared back and stomped the ground, creating a tremor to make one of his active foes falter. The doc and the plumber merely took to the air, Luigi landing on his pinser, while Dr. Mario landed on his right shoulder.  
  
Mewtoo, having just recovered, charged up his Shadow Ball while Dreadknott was incapacitated. He then decided to remove one of his weapons by lifting a pile of stone blocks mentally and tossing all of them at his pinsir arm. Luigi saw this and jumped out of the way, as the rubble collided with his silver pinser, slowly pushing him back. Dreadknott wouldn't have it for long as he trudged forward.  
  
Dr. Mario, who had gotten off of the metal giant's shoulder by now, eyed an object in the room. Upon futher investigation, Dr. Mario saw that it was a Beam Sword. Without another thought, Dr. Mario with to grab it and extended it to its full length.   
  
Meanwhile, in the fray, Dreadknott had shook of the rubble as head stomped towards the plumber & psychic.  
  
"How much stamina goes the ogre have?!" Luigi shouted as he shot fireballs.  
  
"You're asking me?!" Mewtoo shouted as he lifted his Shadow Ball in his hand.  
  
"AAAARRRHHHH!!" Dreadknott growled as he neared his quarry, obviously enraged at their resistance.  
  
He stopped suddenly, halting in place. Upon further notice, Luigi saw that the fighting physician was back in the duel, on the back of Dreadknott, with a Beam Sword stuck in the shoulderblade. Dreadknott howled in pain as he tried to reach his adversary.   
  
Luigi saw an opening, and was obligated to take it. The green plumber kicked off with a fully-charged Green Missle. The special attack conked the massive mechanoid straight in the face, knocking him off-balance. Mewtoo followed up with a Shadow Ball straight to the chest area. The energy ball did not diminish, rather it pushed Dreadknott back, not stopping until he collided with a wall(Dr. Mario got out of the way in time). The Shadow Ball finally exploded, rendering the metal giant useless for the moment. The group turned to leave.  
  
That is, until they heard a rustling fro behind them.  
  
Dreadknott obviously could not stand, his legs submerged in rubble. However, his aggresive instincts would not halt this. Raising his hand forward, The Mechanoid spoke for the first time.  
  
"Re....Turn.....Un...Wor....Thy.............SCUM!!!!"  
  
A beam of light fired from his hand. It was completely invisible to the naked eye, but it took no genius to see it speeding towards the trio. Luigi & Dr. Mario instinctively hit the dirt, While Mewtoo set up a Light Screen to reflect it. To Mewtoo's surprise, the beam swerved around the Light Screen, and past its supposed targets. With the beam gone, Dreadknott finally fell silent.  
  
"Ha, to think," Luigi spoke, "That guy had a sure-fire chance of killing us, and a malfunction happens."  
  
"He may have not been aiming for us.....Where is Young Link?" Mewtoo asked. Dr. Mario pointed to where he figured Young Link was.  
  
The trio hurried over, but found nothing of the Young hylian; No sign of green, no Koriki Sword or Deku Shield, No Hookshot, No nothing. It was as if Young Link had completely evaporated.  
  
"I suppose Metal head over there was refering to him when he said unworthy." Dr. Mario Clariffied.  
  
"Most likely; He was knocked out earlier than expected." Mewtoo agreed. He quickly continued,"Nevertheless, we have an invitation to deal with and I don't want to disappoint the maker of this giant." The psychic feline motioned to the stone door, which was now open.  
  
Now, with more determination and one less member, The trio set out in to the dark corridor, Dr. Mario in the front, Luigi following, and Mewtoo taking the rear. They didn't even notice the Shadow world Temple fade to a metal room.....  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Dreadknott's duel was taking place, A chase was occuring in another room.  
  
However, this chase was one-sided, and second, this duel was underwater!  
  
Inevitably, a face popped up from the depths; It was pink, round, and had a face of pure terror plastered on it. The being in question was easily recoginized as Kirby.  
  
Kirby turned his head around to look behind him. A fin, blue in color, was moving in great haste towards him(Cue the Jaws theme!). On seeing this, Kirby swam as fast as he could muster in the opposite direction, towards a metal platform. He was tiring due to this unexpected rush from his opponent.  
  
Kirby remembered the occurence all too well; First off the three of them, Capt. Falcon, Mario & himself, awoke to find themselves underwater. Hurriedly, the trio swam to the surface and got a breath of fresh air. They then began to swim towards what appeared to be a city under water.   
  
However, They got a rude awaking from an unseen foe.  
  
The warrior moved so fast none of them saw him. In one dash, The sea predator knocked out Falcon. Another occured and out went Mario. Kirby wasting no more time, Swam as fast as he could towards the city, but it was now obvious that the predatory being was slowly following him, completely toying with his prey.   
  
Kirby took to the air and flew to the platform, not wanting to be in the water with the predator. Feeling safety on land, the puffball rested, having tired himself out.  
  
He quickly noticed the fin that was following him had stopped just feet away from the dock area. Kirby stared at it, not taking his eyes of it. The fin eventually submerged itself, disappearing from Kirby's view. The Popstarian waddled to the edge, and was in for a surprise.  
  
Two objects were flung up from underneath the deep and unto the dock. Kirby immediately identified the two bodies as Capt. Falcon & Mario. Kirby rushed to his fallen friends and tried to shake them to, but to no avail.  
  
"You should worry more about yourself than those fools....." A voice from the deep declared, obviously his pursuer.  
  
The figure jumped high into the air, rocketing out of the water. Kirby looked up, as the opponent came down, and landed on the dock, just feet away from him. The imposing predator raised himself to his full height and Kirby was finally able to get a look at his pursuer.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heh, that's the end of that one. Dreadknott falls, but Kirby & Comp. have their own threat to deal with! How will the rest of the Smashers fare, in Galsia's tests of worthiness? Find out in Chapter Six: Arrogant Minds! 


End file.
